


Finding Home

by rpam



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpam/pseuds/rpam
Summary: Emma Swan is a senior at Berkeley and she desperately wants to be a writer. The only reason she chose this school was for one professor in particular. The best English professor in the country professor Mills. What she didn’t expect.. well let’s just say she didn’t quite picture her professor to look like THAT.
Relationships: SwanQueen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
—————————————————————————————

Dragging her last bag down to her old yellow bug Emma was ready to start the long drive from Boston to California. It was her last year at Berkeley and she couldn’t wait to get started. 

While driving she hears the familiar sound of her phone vibrating in the seat next to her. As she reads the name on the caller ID she laughs and puts her phone on speaker. “Hey Ruby, what’s up?” Ruby was the first friend Emma made when she started at Berkeley 3 Years ago. 

“ Emma! I just landed in LA when are you going to get here? Mary Margaret said she’ll be landing later tonight.” Mary Margaret is also an English major at the university. Emma met her in class her 2nd year.

“I’ll be there tomorrow night Rubes. Remember I told you I’m driving? I couldn’t afford to fly, plus this was we have a car while we’re there.”

“Oh, right. Emma I could have purchased your plane ticket you know granny doesn’t mind.”

“No, Ruby I don’t want your money. Plus, you know I’m afraid of flying and I love driving so it works out well this way.”

“Ok Em. Drive safe let me know when you get close! Love you!”

“I will Ruby.”

Emma loved her friends more than anything but she couldn’t get herself to say those three words. Deep down she was still scared she’d wale up one day and they’d be gone. She’s been some her whole life and it’s always seemed easier to be alone but somehow Mary Margaret and Ruby squeezed their way into Emma’s life. And much to her disbelief they were there to stay. 

*A Day and a Half Later*

Emma met Ruby and Mary Margaret at their dorm. They all decided to be roommates their last two years of school. That night they got their apartment style dorm ready for their last year at Berkeley. Emma and Mary Margaret are both getting ready for their last year as English majors while ruby is preparing for her last year as a criminal justice major. 

*The next morning*

A knock came to Emma’s door at 7:15 from Mary Margaret. “Em? You better be awake I made breakfast and it’s the first day of school. We will not be late on my watch!” 

A muffled “I’m up”, was heard through the door by Emma and she crawled out of bed and Mary Margaret lightly laughed as she walked away. 

After breakfast the trio was out the door on the way to their classes. “Aren’t you at all nervous to be in professor Mills’ class? I’ve heard she’s quite the hardass.” Mary Margaret said. All Emma could do was laugh, she’d never heard Mary Margaret swear. “Wow. I have no words. I’ve never heard you swear before. But, no I’m not nervous. Strict or not she’s the best and we’re very lucky to be studying under the best.”

Emma and Mary Margaret find their seats at 7:55 waiting for their class to start at 8:00. Heels hitting the tile floor are what got the students attention at 8:00 on the dot.

Emma was busy getting her notebook out while the professor introduced herself. She hadn’t looked up until professor Mills called her name during attendance. “Emma Swan?” she asked and looked up into the crowd of students. 

At that moment professor Mills and Emma made eye contact as Emma stuttered “h-here.” They were both lost for words. Mesmerized in each others presence. *oh shit she’s beautiful* Emma thought. Then she mumbled “this is going to be a long year.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first two weeks were great for the trio of friends. But Emma could barely focus in professor Mills’ class. And it recently came back to bite her in the ass.

*Two Days earlier (Wednesday)*

“Now can anyone tell me what Romeo and Juliet symbolizes in the way it’s written?”

When no one answered, professor Mills said, “Miss Swan? How about you? Do you know what it symbolizes?”

Emma came out of her gaze and blankly stared at her professor. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” She mumbled as she tried to think back to what she had been asked. When nothing came to her she just sat there in embarrassment as her face turned bright red.

“And this is why you all must pay attention in this class or you all will fail. I called on miss Swan because she seemed to be bored in this class as she was falling asleep.” Professor Mills said dryly. However she did find the blonde to be quite mesmerizing. She was truly hoping Emma would have an answer to her question as from the papers she’d written so far she seemed to be one of the smartest students she’s ever had. 

“I was not falling asleep! I just didn’t hear your question.” Emma replied but immediately regretted it when she heard. “You will be sitting after class with me on Friday miss Swan. I do not tolerate my students to back talk me.”

*Friday*

After her morning class Emma stayed seated awaiting instructions from her teacher. “Come with me to my office. I have some grading that needs to be done while we talk about your behavior on Wednesday.”

“Professor Mills.. I-“  
“Call me Regina when we aren’t in class.” 

“Oh. Uh, R-Regina, well I’m sorry for how I spoke to you. I just, I-I don’t like when people make assumptions about me. When I was younger, everyone made assumptions about me and I just got tired of it.”

“Assumptions? May I ask what those assumptions were Emma?”

Emma didn’t know why she was opening up. She never opened up to anyone. But for some reason it seemed easy with Regina. “I’ve been an orphan my whole life. When people hear you’re from an orphanage, they don’t think very highly of you. Most people assumed I would steal from them and most guys thought.. well they thought I’d be easy to get with.. I don’t know.. I just don’t like assumptions”

Regina just stared at her. She had no idea what to say. If anything it made her even more interested in the blonde. But she knew she shouldn’t be thinking like that. Emma was her student and it was against the law. *maybe in another life* Regina thought. “Emma, I had no idea. If you ever want to talk, my door is always open.”

“Thank you.” Emma said. She half smiled as she stood and left Regina’s office.

“Have a good weekend Regina.” Emma said as she blushed slightly.

Regina noticed the redness and smirked. “Have a good weekend Emma I’ll see you Monday.” 

And with that Emma left. With thoughts of the beautiful women she just spend the morning with. And left Regina with thoughts of herself. These two women were smitten. But who would be brave enough to make the first move?


End file.
